1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cooling system, more particularly to a cooling system that is able to employ phase transition principle to cool high-power electronic elements that are not disposed horizontally.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cooling technique that employs the phase transition principles was developed for the increasing demand to dissipate the heat generated by high-power electronic elements. A spray cooling module, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,082,778 B2, incorporates a plurality of inkjet-type sprayers, each including a heater for vaporizing a portion of a liquid coolant, to create enough pressure to eject an incremental amount of the liquid coolant through an orifice that directs the ejected liquid coolant toward a thermal-transmittance wall of a spray chamber. The sprayed liquid coolant absorbs heat and can vaporize once enough heat is absorbed thereby. Nevertheless, the inkjet-type sprayer has a complicated structure, and requires a heater that undesirably generates more heat to heat up the liquid coolant, resulting in reduced efficiency.
In addition, the module is working under the assumption that the electronic element is disposed horizontally, such that the sprayers are facing downward, and the movement of the sprayed liquid coolant is also directed by gravity. If the electronic element is oriented vertically, the trajectory of the sprayed liquid coolant will be affected by gravity, thereby creating a downward vertical displacement and making more of the liquid coolant arrive at the bottom part of the thermal-transmittance wall. This results in an uneven heat dissipating effect.